Disciplines and Devotions
Vampires are dead, static things. The spark of life that allows humans to develop and grow has been robbed from them. Because of this, a Vampire may not permanently raise their Attributes through Experience after the Embrace. Instead, Vampires have Disciplines – undead augmentations of their body, mind and soul that make them supernaturally faster, stronger, brighter or more alluring. Each Discipline directly adds its value to an Attribute, as follows: Thus, a Vampire's Dexterity is equal to their Dexterity when Embraced, plus their dots in the Celerity Discipline. This means that Vampires will tend to try to Embrace people in their “prime”. Additionally, note that characters no longer get a free Attribute dot based on their Clan; instead, their in-Clan Disciplines will effectively provide these dots for them by adding to their Attribute ratings. These Disciplines no longer provide their normal level 1-5 powers; instead, those powers are purchased as Devotions. All book Discipline powers are now “rolled into” these nine Disciplines as specific Devotions. Attribute additions based on Disciplines are considered normal Attribute additions in every way – additions to Resolve add to Will, additions to Stamina add to Health, and so on. A Vampire's Will, Morale and Health dots may never be raised above 10, even if their Resistance Attributes would be higher. Powers and Devotions In addition to adding to Attributes, Disciplines allow Vampires to learn Powers and Devotions – individual supernatural powers that rely on the blood curse. Powers and Devotions are rated from 1 to 5, and require certain Disciplines to learn. Powers and Devotions cost (3 x level) Experience to learn, or (2 x level) Experience if the Vampire's Bloodline favors that Power or Devotion. Certain Bloodlines may learn “alternate versions” of certain Devotions, which have the same Level and effects, but different Discipline requirements and different dice pools. Activating a Power or Devotion always costs 1 Vitae. Devotions and Powers are often arranged by theme, but it is not necessary to learn the weaker Devotions within a particular Theme before learning the stronger Devotions within the same Theme. So long as the Vampire possesses the necessary Disciplines, they may learn any Power or Devotion that relies on those Disciplines. Powers are distinct from Devotions in that Powers are always linked directly to a Discipline. If your character's Bloodline favors a Discipline, she also favors that Discipline's Powers. Devotions, on the other hand, are subtler. Some Devotions require a mixture of multiple Disciplines, while others require only a single Discipline, or a choice of Disciplines. A character only favors a set of Devotions if their bloodline specifically lists that set of Devotions among their Favored Devotions. A character never needs a tutor when learning favored Disciplines, favored Discipline Powers, or favored Devotions, but may only lean non-favored Disciplines, Powers and Devotions from another vampiric tutor, and then only after tasting the blood of a vampire or thrall who knows the ability in question. Certain Devotions are called Rituals. They require an Initiation Devotion to learn, but do not themselves have a Discipline requirement. The Initiation Devotion will determine a Ritual's dice pool. A list of Devotions: * Animalism * Fecundity * Hegemony * Necromancy * Obfuscation * Obtenebration * Protean * Psychic * Savagery Sorcery Initiations Initiations are special Devotions that allow you to learn and cast Rituals. Unlike other Devotions, Initiations must be learned in order – you may not learn Cruac Sorcery Adept until you have learned Cruac Sorcery Initiate. Cruac Sorcery Initiation Main page: Cruac Sorcery :• Cruac Sorcery Initiate (Majesty • + Sorcery or Auspex •) – Presence + Occult ::You may learn and cast Level 1 Cruac Sorcery rituals, using a dice pool of Presence + Occult. :•• Cruac Sorcery Adept (Majesty • + Sorcery or Auspex ••) – Presence + Occult ::You may learn and cast Level 2 and 3 Cruac Sorcery rituals, using a dice pool of Presence + Occult. :••• Cruac Sorcery Master (Majesty • + Sorcery or Auspex •••) – Presence + Occult ::You may learn and cast Level 4 and 5 Cruac Sorcery rituals, using a dice pool of Presence + Occult. Theban Sorcery Initiation Main page: Theban Sorcery :• Theban Sorcery Initiate (Ferocity • + Sorcery •) – Composure + Academics ::You may learn Level 1 Theban Sorcery rituals, using a dice pool of Composure + Academics. :•• Theban Sorcery Adept (Ferocity • + Sorcery ••) – Composure + Academics ::You may learn and cast Level 2 and 3 Theban Sorcery rituals, using a dice pool of Composure + Academics. :••• Theban Sorcery Master (Ferocity • + Sorcery •••) – Composure + Academics ::You may learn and cast Level 4 and 5 Theban Sorcery rituals, using a dice pool of Composure + Academics. Tremere Sorcery Initiation Main page: Tremere Sorcery :• Tremere Sorcery Initiate (Sorcery • + Transcendence •) – Logic + Occult ::You may learn and cast Level 1 Tremere Sorcery rituals, using a dice pool of Logic + Occult. :•• Tremere Sorcery Initiate (Sorcery • + Transcendence ••) – Logic + Occult ::You may learn and cast Level 2 and 3 Tremere Sorcery rituals, using a dice pool of Logic + Occult. :••• Tremere Sorcery Initiate (Sorcery • + Transcendence •••) – Logic + Occult ::You may learn and cast Level 4 and 5 Tremere Sorcery rituals, using a dice pool of Logic + Occult. Category:Vampire Category:Powers Category:Disciplines and Devotions